theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Left Out Loud
My fifty-fourth fanfiction. (It starts at night, with Lincoln watching TV with his ten sisters: Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa, and Lily. They're having a lot of fun) LINCOLN: "Wow, television watching is super thrilling." LORI: "We know, Lincoln, especially with our dear sweet younger brother." (Lincoln then hops off the couch and run to his room to do his homework, Luna walks in) LUNA: "Hey there, Lincoln dude." LINCOLN: "Hey there, Luna." (Luna and Lincoln both fist bump each other) LUNA: Wanna go to the movies with us? - Luna ask LINCOLN: Sorry, Luna, I got this homework to do. - Lincoln claims - I got a test a couple of days. LUNA: Aw, it's okay, dude. - Luna said sweetly - We'll have fun together, first thing tomorrow. (Luna rubs Lincoln's head, she went downstairs and meet her sisters) LENI: Is Linky coming? - Leni ask, worried LUNA: Nah, he has homework. - Luna said LANA: Let's go, last one will buy all of us popcorn! - Lana called (The girls excitedly zooms out of the house and got into Vanzilla, as Lori drives them to the movies) TWO HOURS LATER (Lincoln is napping on the couch, the girls happily barged in through the door, waking Lincoln up and making him fall on the floor, Luna helps him up) LORI: That was literally the best movie I've ever seen! - Lori said, joy LOLA: The ending was so cool! - Lola said, happy LINCOLN: (deadpanned) Yeah. I glad you guys had fun. - Lincoln laments LUAN: (feeling bad) Don't worry, Lincoln. - Luan comforted - You'll see the movie again. LENI: Yeah. - Leni agreed - Especially with the ending with the good guys formed in that giant robot and beat those monsters. (Lincoln then faints in horror that Leni has told a huge spoiler, everyone else facepalms in agony for Leni's stupidity) LENI: What? - Leni questions LATER THAT NIGHT (Lincoln is getting ready for bed, he just finish brushing his teeth, he see's through Lori's door that the girls are having fun with each other, this makes Lincoln sad for a bit as he head to his room) LINCOLN: (to the viewers; beat) How come every time when I'm not around, the girls will have more fun than I do? Like that time I'd bought a pool for myself and the girls have a bigger pool than I do, or that time Clyde and I had a fight during our sleepover and the girls take him, and that time when Lynn said I'm bad luck, I was banned from their activities. (voice breaks) It's like I'm not even part of this family. (And with that, Lincoln go into his blankets with Bun-Bun on his side to cuddle with, as he went to sleep) THE NEXT MORNING (Lincoln wakes up and find the hallway is quiet. Curious, he change into his clothes and run through the backyard, he see's the girls in the front yard in a deluxe pool, they're having tons of fun; Lincoln then walk back in the house and sits on his bed) LINCOLN: See what I mean? - Lincoln laments - They always have more fun, when I'm not around. (Back outside, the sisters are continuing to have fun, Luna then notice something) LUNA: Hey, dudes. - Luna called - Don't you feel like something missing? LORI: No, but something is missing. - Lori claims (The girls are thinking, until they realize something) SISTERS: LINCOLN! - the girls said, shocked LISA: How we can forget our brother like that? - Lisa laments LUCY: I'll go look for him. - Lucy said (Lucy then get up and walk in the house in search of her bother, Lincoln is in his Paradise for One kiddie pool, he feels a little sad) LINCOLN: (sighs) I feel so lonely. - Lincoln laments (Lincoln then get out of the pool) LUCY: There you are. - Lucy said (Lucy appears out of nowhere, scaring Lincoln into jumping back in the water, she help him up to his feet) LUCY: You look lonely, Lincoln. - Lucy said LINCOLN: It's just, every time I'm not around, you guys always have more fun than me. - Lincoln mentions LUCY: (gasps) Wow... that's really sad, even for my heart. - Lucy said sadly LINCOLN: Please don't tell the others. - Lincoln said LUCY: I can keep a secret. - Lucy said nicely - Come with me, the others want to know where are you. (Lucy takes Lincoln's hand and bring him to the front yard, the others notice the two) LOLA: Hey, Linky. - Lola greeted - Glad you can made it. LUAN: Come on, there's plenty of room, Linc! - Luan invited LINCOLN: Really? - Lincoln asked LYNN: Duh! It's way more fun with all 11 of us, Lincoln! - Lynn said, excited LENI: Yep, you can always hang out with us. - Leni said, happy LINCOLN: Thanks, guys. - Lincoln said happily (Lincoln then got on top of the slide and slide down to his sisters, they cheer is excitement, Lincoln then begin having fun with his siblings) LINCOLN: (to the viewers) Well, maybe they can forget me, but they'll make it up. THREE HOURS LATER (Lincoln is reading a book in the attic, he hears silence and closes his book, not before getting hit with the loose floorboard, resulting him in another black eye) LINCOLN: I'm totally chewing out Dad of this floorboard. - Lincoln said, mad (Lincoln uses the latch to open the attic door and hops on the hallway floor, he finds the hallway deserted, he went into every room) LINCOLN: Lori? Leni? Lisa? Lana? - Lincoln called - Lola? Lily? (Every room is empty, he walk downstairs to find Lynn Sr. and Rita on the couch reading) LYNN SR: Hey, champ, is something wrong? - Lynn Sr. sk LINCOLN: I'm looking for the girls, have you seen them? - Lincoln ask RITA: Sorry, sweetheart, I haven't seen them in a while. - Rita claims LINCOLN: I'll guess I'll look outside then. - Lincoln suggested - (he went outside) Luna? Luan? Lucy? Lynn? (Lincoln run to his room, pulls out a telescope and look through Royal Woods, he then points the telescope to an amusement park and he spotted the girls, he gasp in shock and now, he's furious) LINCOLN: Are you kidding me?! - Lincoln said, mad - They forget about me again?! I'm gonna fart in their general direction! (Lincoln then uses his doorknob, but it broke off, infuriating him into throwing the knob out of his window) LINCOLN: First, the loose floorboard?! Now, the stinkin' doorknob! (groans) - Lincoln yells, frustrated TWO HOURS LATER (The girls have finally arrive home from a fun time at the amusement park, they see an angry Lincoln with his arms crossed) LINCOLN: Where have you ten been?! - Lincoln ask, mad LUAN: To an amusement park. - Luan said, joy - It was so much fun. LINCOLN: When I'm not around? - Lincoln ask, mad - Why didn't you make me?! LOLA: We didn't know where you at! - Lola claims LINCOLN: I was in the attic! - Lincoln yells - You forgot to invite this time?! LORI: Whatever twerp, you're wasting my texting time. - Lori said, annoyed (Lincoln groans in frustration) LINCOLN: QUIET! - Lincoln snaps (This silenced everyone in complete horror) LINCOLN: How come every time I'm not there, you girls always have more fun than I do?! - Lincoln snaps LORI: Oh, pish-posh, name one time! - Lori gestures LINCOLN: Like that time when we was ban from every pool and I decide to buy my own pool! - Lincoln yells - And you ten all taken over it and I haven't even got in it! LUNA: But, you kicked us all out, dude! - Luna said, angry LINCOLN: Said the sister, who's earrings are actually paperclips. - Lincoln scolded (Luna see's her earrings and hides them in embarrassment, she blushes) LENI: That was very rude of you. - Leni berated LINCOLN: How about that time I invited Clyde for a sleepover and instead of hanging with his best friend, he hang with you girls! - Lincoln said, furious LANA: I guess he like us more than you, Lincoln. - Lana claims - You should've been a better friend. LINCOLN: (incensed) ME?! A better friend, Lana?! - Lincoln yells - You guys all scare my other guests, which was way messed up of you! LORI: You're just wasting time, Lincoln! - Lori said meanly LINCOLN: Oh please, Lori! - Lincoln scolded - You don't even know how to play tennis! LORI: (nervous) Um... I'd... Um... you got me, Lincoln. - Lori moped LINCOLN: And let's not forget the time Lynn convince you guys I'm bad luck! - Lincoln claims, mad - And I was banned from your activities! LOLA: You could've ruined our activities, Lincoln! - Lola scolded - And you lied to us for free time! LYNN: Yeah, you almost ruined my baseball game! - Lynn chastises LINCOLN: Ruined?! You forced me to go and I was bad luck?! Outrageous! - Lincoln snaps - And you sold all of my stuff! LISA: And Lynn should've known that you burp while you sleep! - Lisa claims LINCOLN: Do everyone knows you sleep with a plush duck, Professor Quackers? - Lincoln gestures LISA: You ungrateful jerk! - Lisa said, incensed (Lisa then attacks Lincoln and the two are fighting, Lucy breaks them up) LINCOLN: See what I mean?! - Lincoln said, enraged - All the time! (Lincoln then run upstairs and slam his door in anger, the girls are baffled) LOLA: Eh. He'll get over it. - Lola claims LATER THAT NIGHT (Everyone is getting ready for bed, Lucy, in her PJs, is reading her poems on the floor in the hallway, she hears crying) LUCY: (closes her book) I hear crying, even my heart can feel bad. - Lucy said (Lucy walks to Lincoln's door and see's him, in his PJs, crying in his hands, she knocks on his door) LINCOLN: Go away, Lori! - Lincoln called LUCY: It's Lucy. - Lucy said LINCOLN: (sniff) It's open. - Lincoln said (Lucy comes in and sat down next to her older brother) LUCY: What't the matter, Lincoln? - Lucy ask LINCOLN: It's just I'm always left out! - Lincoln bawls - They always forget about me! LUCY: Whoa, that's sad, even for my heart. - Lucy said, chocked up - Like that time you keep forgetting me during that blackout. LINCOLN: You guys have fun, and I always be in the dust. - Lincoln laments LUCY: I'm sorry about what happened. - Lucy comforted (Lucy handed Lincoln a tissue, he wipe his tears with it) LUCY: You see, we can all forget each other, Lincoln. - Lucy said nicely - But, we're family no matter what. (Lincoln then hugs Lucy for her nice kindness) LUCY: I don't usually do this, but... - Lucy claims (Lucy then take her hand out, symbolizing a high five, Lincoln high fives Lucy) LUCY: Good night, Lincoln. - Lucy said LINCOLN: Good night, Lucy. - Lincoln said (Lucy and Lincoln hug once more, as Lucy went to her room, Lincoln pulls out his journal and he begins writing) FIVE MINUTES LATER (Lincoln has finish writing and set it on his desk, he turn off his lights and went to sleep) THE NEXT DAY (Lincoln is writing in his journal, he puts on a jacket and went downstairs, Rita walks to him) RITA: Where are you going, sweetie? - Rita ask LINCOLN: I'm going for a walk, the girls will probably forget me again. - Lincoln said RITA: What do you mean? - Rita ask LYNN SR: I know. - Lynn Sr. claims - The girls will sometimes forget him when they go out to places. LINCOLN: (saddened) Yeah. It's like I'm not part of the family. - Lincoln said sadly RITA: Aw. - Rita comforted - (Rita hugs her son) It's okay, we're gonna talk to the girls about this. LYNN SR: Go for for your walk, champ. - Lynn Sr said (Lincoln hugs his parents and walk outside; The girls are having a sibling meeting) LORI: Okay, so we're going to the mall. - Lori said SISTERS: YEAH! - the girls said, ecstatic LORI: One of you get Lincoln. - Lori said (Lola then walk out of Lori's and to Lincoln's, she barged in and find a note, she picks it up) LINCOLN: (voice in Lola's head) I went out of a walk. TTYL, Lincoln. - Lola read (Lola shrugs, she finds Lincoln's journal and she opens it, she sat on Lincoln's bed and reads it) TEN MINUTES LATER (The other siblings walk out of Lori's room, they hear crying from Lincoln's room, they run and finds it's Lola who's crying) LANA: Lola, I've never seen you cry. - Lana said - What's the matter? LOLA: I was reading Lincoln's journal and I finally know how he felt. - Lola said, regret - Him, not included. LORI: That is literally so sad. - Lori said, tearing up - I wanna read it. (Everyone gathers around Lola, she opens Lincoln's journal and reads) This was a very hard time for me and the girls always forget me. I must move on, every time the girls always go somewhere without me, they always have an awesome time, while I'd always have a horrible time. Like when I bought myself a pool and after I unfairly kicked them out, I missed them and their fun antics. Also, that time with Clyde coming for my house for a sleepover, my sisters took him away from, causing us to have a falling-out. I know it's tough being an only child for Clyde's sake, but it's much harder being the only brother with ten sisters. And let's not forget Lynn called me bad luck, I just wanted free time for myself. Unfortunately, my lies make things worse. I've been kicked out pf my house, I was banned from their activities, and I was forced to wear a squirrel suit to the beach, that was the worst time I had there. When I was at the ballgame in the squirrel suit, Lola told me this was a family moment, when I heard that, it is like I'm not family when I'm around. I hope the girls will realize how I feel one day, but I'll think it'll be a very long time and those times I've been mistreated, that was just sibling hate. - Lincoln Loud (The girls are in tears of the revelation, they all feel bad about this) LUNA: What have we done to our little brother? - Luna said, sad LUAN: I can't believe this is how he felted about this. - Luan laments - That's why he snapped at us the other night. LISA: I don't do this often, but...(crying) - Lisa bawls (Leni then cries also, as she embraces Lisa in sadness) LYNN: I didn't mean to force Lincoln to go to my ballgame. - Lynn said, devastated - It's my fault of my superstitions that he got kicked out of the house. LORI: And it's our fault we took over his pool. - Lori laments LISA: And for almost ruining his sleepover. - Lisa said, sad LUCY: Me heart couldn't take this. - Lucy said, heartbroken - He told me this info. LILY: Poo Poo. - Lily babbled sadly LYNN SR: Hey, girls! - Lynn Sr called - Come here! (The girls sadly walk downstairs to their parents, they notice the sad faces on their daughters) RITA: Girls, what's the matter? - Rita ask LORI: We know how Lincoln felt. - Lori laments RITA: Good. - Rita said - You know, we're disappointed in you ten, Lincoln just want to be included. LUCY: We know. - Lucy said LYNN SR: We got to go to work. - Lynn Sr pointed out - We'll discuss this later. LORI: Later. - Lori said (Rita and Lynn Sr. then walk out of the house) LUNA: We gotta find Lincoln and apologize to him. - Luna said LANA: Yeah, we need to apologize. - Lana said (Lynn Sr comes back in the house to grab his keys) LYNN SR: We forgot the keys. - Lynn Sr said - See ya. LENI: See ya, Dad. - Leni greeted (Lynn Sr then walk out of the door and leaves) LOLA: WE GOTTA FIND LINCOLN! - Lola yells LYNN: Yep, we have to make sure he's always included. - Lynn said LUNA: And he's family, too. - Luna explained LENI: I don't wan't my little Linky getting hurt. - Leni laments LOLA: Me too, Leni. - Lola agreed LORI: Ready? - Lori ask SISTERS: WE ARE! - the sisters agreed (In the city, the girls are searching for their brother) LENI: Linky?! Linky? - Leni called LOLA: Linky, where are you?! - Lola yells, worried LYNN: Why you two keep calling him that? - Lynn ask LENI: I mean, it has a nice ring to it. - Leni said LOLA: Plus, it's not his fault being the only member with seven letters in his name. - Lola said LUAN: Yep, I hope we find Linc soon. - Luan said (Lynn facepalms, Lana spots Lincoln at the park, crying on a bench, she runs to the park. There, Lincoln is crying) LINCOLN: (weeping) Ah, man. I miss my sisters so much. - Lincoln weeps (Lana is walking through the park and she finds Lincoln) LANA: Lincoln, is that you?! - Lana ask LINCOLN: Lana, it's me. - Lincoln said (Lana and Lincoln then run to each other and hugged each other strongly, with tears pouring down their faces) LANA: I can't believe it's you! - Lana said, sadly - We're so sorry for how we acted! LINCOLN: It's okay, I miss you girls. - Lincoln said LANA: We finally know how you you feel about being left out! - Lana laments - We've been huge jerks to you! LINCOLN: I'm sorry for snapping at you guys. - Lincoln said, devastated LANA: No, we should be the ones who are sorry, big brother. - Lana laments - We shouldn't have forget you like that. (Lori and the others run through the park they spotted Lana hugging Lincoln, they then run and embrace Lincoln in a tight hug, in tears) LORI: I can't believe it's actually you, Lincoln! - Lori said LUNA: We're so sorry, dude! - Luna sad, sad - We should've known how you felt being left out! LOLA: Yeah, you're our family, Linky. - Lola said nicely LENI: Yeah, we love you, Linky. - Leni said sweetly LINCOLN: I love you girls too, and I'm sorry I'd snapped at you. - Lincoln apologizes LUCY: We deserve it, Lincoln. - Lucy said - C'mon, let's go home. (They continue to hug, as people look in awe at this scenery; Back at the house, Lincoln is painting a rainbow, but it has all their themed colors, he then painted the words, "The Loud Rainbow". He then take his painting to the living room and hang it on the wall, the sisters are watching him from the staircase and see's his painting) LUNA: Nice painting, dude. - Luna notices - Look, the rainbow even got our colors. LOLA: Even, I love your painting. - Lola admitted nicely - It looks nice. LINCOLN: A present for you is a present is for me. - Lincoln said sweetly (The girls then turn to Lincoln and embraced him in a group hug) LUAN: Tell you what, since you was left out, Lincoln. Tomorrow, how about all 11 of us spend the whole day together? - Luan ask LINCOLN: I'd loved that. - Lincoln accepted LUNA: We'll leave first thing tomorrow, bro. - Luna said THE NEXT MORNING (Lincoln is sleeping in his bed, the girls then enter his room, with backpacks on; Lincoln then wakes up) LORI: Hey, Linc, get dressed and pack your things, - Lori said - We're gonna take you camping. LINCOLN: Camping? Awesome! - Lincoln said, thrilled (Lincoln quickly gotten dressed and pack the necessary things for a camping trip and meet his ten sisters downstairs) LENI: Ready, Linky? - Leni ask (Lincoln nods and the eleven of them got into Vanzilla, they then drive at a familiar place, it's none other than, Grand Venture State Park, Lincoln is shocked) LINCOLN: What are we doing here? - Lincoln ask, shocked LENI: Well, since you didn't have fun at the park, we're gonna have a do-over for you! - Leni said nicely LUCY: And there's no fortunes. - Lucy claims LINCOLN: Wow, thanks girls. - Lincoln said kind (They park and they take their stuff to the campsite) LINCOLN: I don't remembered this park being a camping site. - Lincoln said PARK RANGER: Actually, this was a park, but I turned it into a campsite. - a park ranger said - Unfortunately, you guys are the only ones here... again. (It shows they're the only ones... again, the gang then find a good spot and set up their stuff) LINCOLN: Where's the tents? - Lincoln ask LORI: No worries, I'd bought a very large tent that all 11 of us can fit in. - Lori explained (It shows a large red tent in the middle of the campsite, Lori and Lincoln fist-bump, they already had a fire) LISA: So, Lincoln, what do you wanna do first? - Lisa ask LINCOLN: Well, let's go fishing! - Lincoln suggested SISTERS: YEAH! - the girls agreed, thoughtful (At a lake, the girls, sans Lincoln and Lana, are at a pier with fishing poles in the water) LORI: I hope we get some fish. - Lori said - I literally can't believe that Lana ate worms the last time. LOLA: Yeah, and she gotten really sick and was taken to the doctor for a month. - Lola claims LISA: I hope the two be careful in the water. - Lisa said, worried (In the middle of the water, Lincoln and Lana are fishing, they've rarely caught anything) LINCOLN: (impatient) Uggh, this is taking forever! - Lincoln said, agitated LANA: I got an idea! - Lana said (Lana pulls out a bug zapper and is about to put it in the water, Lincoln stops her) LINCOLN: What are you doing?! - Lincoln ask, baffled - You can't use a bug zapper to catch the fish! LANA: No worries, it'll be okay. - Lana chmes (Lana threw the bug zapper in the lake water and the water was electrocuted. After that, all the fish risen up from the water, dead) LANA: Looks like I gotta bite to eat. - Lana said (Lana touches one of the fish and gotten electrocuted, she picks its up and starts munching on it, she still gets electrocuted, Lincoln row the boat back to the sisters, he see's Lana still munching on the fish, he slaps it from her hand) LINCOLN: Let's eat. - Lincoln said - Unfortunately, all the fish gotten electrocuted. LYNN: We got burgers. - Lynn pointed out (At the picnic table, the siblings are eating together, Lily grabs a pitcher of lemonade and gobbled the whole thing, she hiccups) LYNN: Man, these burgers are great. - Lynn said happy LUNA: You said it, dude. - Luna replied - Can one of you dudes get me a soda? LINCOLN: I'll go. - Lincoln said (Lincoln walks to the picnic basket and toss Luna a soda can, she winks at him; Luan whispers in Lori's ear; Pan to Lincoln looking through the picnic basket) LORI: Let's not hope that evil potato salad don't hurt you. - Lori taunted (Lucy then appears behind Luan and Lori, scaring both of them, Lucy smiles) ONE HOUR LATER (The siblings are around the fire, sitting on logs, while Luna is strumming her guitar) LINCOLN: Nice playing, Luna. - Lincoln said, pleased LUNA: Thanks, Linc. - Luna said - So, what's next? LINCOLN: Let's go swimming! - Lincoln said (The kids then run from their campsite to another large lake, they each went to a porta-potty and change into their swimsuits, then they jump in the lake, Lola is still on the pier) LINCOLN: Now, this is how you swim in a lake. - Lincoln said, relaxed LANA: Lola, get in here! - Lana yells - The water's perfect! (Bubbles then was around Lana, a dead fish risen up, Lana hides it nervously) LOLA: I forgot my protective wrap and I didn't bring a float. - Lola laments LINCOLN: You can lounge on me if you want. - Lincoln suggested LOLA: Really? - Lola ask LINCOLN: (on his back) Go for it. - Lincoln said nicely (Lola then got on Lincoln, she lounges on him) LOLA: (sweet) Thanks, Linky. - Lola said kindly LINCOLN: No problem. - Lincoln accepted (Luan and Leni are playing Marco Polo) LUAN: Marco! Marco! (angered) MARCO! - Luan called LENI: Uh, Luan! - Leni called LUAN: (deadpanned) That's it, I give up. - Luan laments - I'm gonna swim with Lynn. (Luna is swimming with Lily, who's kicking her legs) LUNA: Kick your legs, Lily. - Luna said (Lily did so, making Luna happily claps her hands) LUNA: Good job, Lily! - Luna chanted (Cuts to Lincoln swimming backwards with Lola lounging on him) LINCOLN: (relaxed) This is the best time to swim. - Lincoln said LOLA: Less talking, more swimming. - Lola requested LATER AT NIGHT (The siblings, in their PJs, are in their very large tent telling stories, while eating s'mores, Lucy is holding a flashlight) LUCY: And then she opened the door and appeared out of nowhere. - Lucy said (Someone then tries to get into the tent, scaring everyone, it turns out to be Lana, in her PJs) LANA: Hey, guys, I found a dollar in the tree! - Lana said, happy EVERYONE: Lana! C'mon! Are you kidding me?! I was scared! - everyone scolded (Lana shrugs and put the dollar in her hat, she then join her siblings in the circle) LORI: Okay, I think it's time to go to bed. - Lori said (After that, everyone pull out their sleeping bags and they went to sleep, as Lincoln is sleeping, he wakes up and find Lana and Lily clinging on him, he smiles as he went back to sleep) THE NEXT MORNING (The siblings are now hiking through the woods on a grassy pathway) LUAN: Now, this is the best morning for a hike. - Luan said LINCOLN: Yep, this is a nice path to take a hike. - Lincoln said LANA: My legs hurt from walking. - Lana said, tired - Can you carry me? LINCOLN: Sure. - Lincoln accepted (Lincoln then picks up and carries Lana, the siblings then hear a large boom in the distance) LORI: What was that?! - Lori ask (The siblings then see in the distance that is the signature geyser, the siblings stare in complete awe) LORI: So, that's the geyser they was talking about? - Lori ask LINCOLN: Yep, I saw it before we left when we was first here. - Lincoln explained - You guys were too tired to hear me explaining about it. LOLA: Oh. Our bad. - Lola said - It was beautiful. LISA: I never see anything that amazing before. - Lisa said, tearing up LINCOLN: C'mon, let's go home. - Lincoln said (The siblings are now packing their things) LINCOLN: Hey, thanks for taking me here. - Lincoln thanked LUNA: You earned it, buddy. - Luna said sweetly LANA: Yep. We're glad to see you happy again. - Lana said kindly LORI: We promise to never forget you ever again. - Lori said nicely (The girls them embrace Lincoln in a group hug, Lincoln is walking to Vanzilla, happy) LINCOLN: (to the viewers) Well, there's a lesson in this, if you're being forget, you'll always have company with you. My sisters can forget me, but they can make it up. (The horn honks and the van is driving off, Lincoln catches up to them and got in the front with Lori) LORI: (nervous) Sorry about that. - Lori said LINCOLN: (annoyed) More or less. - Lincoln said THE END Trivia *The reason I've made this fanfic is because of Linc or Swim, Overnight Success, and No Such Luck. When I see Lincoln is not having fun with his loved ones, it made me feel bad for him. My friend, FirstDrellSpectre, saying when Lincoln is not around, it's not like he's family, which I strongly agreed to, that's why I made this fanfic. *I was gonna include Brawl in the Family, but I scrapped it because most people really hate the episode and how Lisa and Luan tell Lincoln that they made up by having him leaving was very mean. *I used Lincoln's journal from AnimationFan15's fanfic, The Diary of a Loud, I use it to make the girls feel bad for Lincoln's sake. *When Leni inadvertently tells Lincoln a spoiler, it was a nod to the 2017 Power Rangers movie. *When Lana and Lincoln was fishing, I made a homage to The Simpsons Movie, when Bart and Homer was fishing, Homer did the exact same thing, he put a bug zapper in the lake, electrocuting all of the fish, killing them. Regardless, Homer eats one, but got electrocuted. The Simpons Movie: Fish Dying With Dignity - YouTube *The reason I made the siblings go back to Grand Venture State Park, is because I felt bad that Lincoln didn't have fun and wasting his time, thanks to Lucy. Plus, I made the girls see the geyser, also. *When Lincoln calls Lisa, "Professor Quackers", it's a nod to Family Guy's, "Tiegs for Two", when Brian and Quagmire are dating the opposite of their former girlfriends (Brain - Jillian, Quagmire - Cheryl). Unfortunately, the two are arguing, Brain told Jillian that Quagmire's half-polish and calls him, "Mr. Quagglechek" (his real last name). Incensed, Quagmire and Brian are fighting the living hell of each other, which causes their former flames to leave them. Brian pwns Quagmire - YouTube Category:Episodes Category:Fanfiction Category:Episodes focusing on Lincoln Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Lori Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Leni Loud Lynn loud